


Holy Fuck

by arindwell



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Even is a dork, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arindwell/pseuds/arindwell
Summary: "Baby?""Yeah?""Can you please come over here and put your dick in my face?"Isak looks up instantly at that, with this expression of shock and delight that Even loves, and which makes his heart clench in his chest.





	Holy Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Camilla! I would never have posted this thing if you hadn't asked so nicely. But you deserve a lovely birthday and many gifts! <3
> 
> Many thanks to [strangetowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangetowns), [Alene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alene/pseuds/Alene) and [evakuality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality) for the beta reading, hand holding, and just generally putting up with my whining. This definitely couldn't have happened without you!

_Holy fuck_ , Even thought, _my boy is hot._ Then he immediately amends that to, _my man is hot._

When had this happened? Not Isak being hot; that's a given, like gravity and tides and Baz Luhrman’s genius. Even has thought Isak was the sexiest thing on two legs since the first moment he saw him last fall. But back then, he was definitely boy, all long, lanky limbs and soft cheeks and golden curls. 

And now? Now he's standing in the entryway to their bedroom/living room/everything room, and Even can't stop staring. (Okay, he's always staring at Isak, but this is... something different.) Isak's fresh out of the shower, skin still damp and slightly pink, wearing black boxer briefs, head down as he scrolls through his phone. Suddenly, it's like Even's never seen him before. His long, lovely legs go up and up and—when in holy hell did he get those thighs?!

Sure, Isak's been working out for a while and Even's noticed as he's filled out—how could he not notice when he spends so much time worshipping every centimeter of that body? (He remembers the first time Isak had done squats with Even on his shoulders. Immediately after, Even had slid off Isak, fallen to his knees and blown Isak like there was no tomorrow, he’d been so turned on.)  

But now: Isak's thighs look fucking luscious, seriously, like they could crack walnuts or hazelnuts or whatever, something hard to crack. The point is, his thin boxer briefs strain over the muscles of his thighs and cling to his groin, outlining the shape of his cock. Even’s eyes trail up his newly toned abdomen and chest, lingering briefly on the dusky pink of Isak's nipples, and then move to his face.

Although Isak’s looking slightly down, Even can still see enough. The wet curls clinging to his forehead, his dark eyelashes, cupid's bow and cheekbones, the light stubble covering his jaw and chin. And is that what's going on here? Isak hasn't shaved in a few days and as cliché as it may be, it really does make him look older. The boy with the golden curls that Even fell in love with has disappeared, but Even can find no regret for that. Not in this moment when he finds himself utterly unable to look away from the man before him.

And Even _wants._ Desperately and unashamedly and with every greedy little cell of his being.

He pulls himself together enough to clear his throat and rasp out, "Hey baby. How was your run?"

Isak doesn't look up from his phone, but mumbles, "Good. My time was better than yesterday. How was that movie Mikael recommended?"

Even can barely remember that he was watching a movie before Isak got back, but just manages to recollect enough of it to answer.

"Utterly pretentious crap."

Isak laughs and looks up. "But baby, I thought that was your favorite genre?"

"Me?!" Even gasps theatrically and tries to feign offense but doesn't really have the attention for it, what with Isak's... everything.

But Isak's attention is drawn away when his phone buzzes and soon enough, his head is down and he's scrolling again.

Even waits a bit (he's soooo fucking patient; someone give him a fucking award, or a non-fucking award, as the case may be) but Isak is clearly immersed in something, and Even has had enough.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please come over here and put your dick in my face?"

Isak looks up instantly at that, with this expression of shock and delight that Even loves, and which makes his heart clench in his chest.

"Just how bad was that movie?" he asks, but walks towards Even on the bed, tossing his phone aside, and then stands next to it, looking at Even with a happy, curious expression.

Even grins in triumph, then wiggles his eyebrows at him, grabbing Isak’s hand to pull him onto his lap. Isak laughs again as he straddles Even, looking down at him fondly. Too fondly, Even thinks. He clearly isn't taking this seriously enough.

Yet. 

Even places one hand on Isak's neck and the other on his ass and drags their mouths and groins together. As soon as Isak's lips are on his own, he's stroking into his mouth with his tongue and trying to convey all the need he's felt ever since Isak had appeared looking like God's gift to Even.

Isak’s response is a little slow at first but then he seems to catch Even's fever and presses back against him, his lips warm and wet and everywhere on Even's mouth. Even bites him lightly on the lip and Isak makes a breathy little grunt into Even's mouth, and Even feels himself almost fully hard, just from that sound. Isak brings his hands up to cradle Even's face, grinding his own half-hard dick down into Even, and causing Even to move both his hands to Isak's thighs. (God, those fucking thighs!)

They kiss hungrily, chests and groins pressed tightly together, frotting against each other until Even has to pull back to gasp for air. He locks gazes with Isak, whose pupils are huge and lips red and swollen. _Fuck, he looks so good like that._

Isak gazes down at him in bemusement, eyebrows quirked. "I should leave you to watch shitty movies alone more often."

"God, please don't," Even groans, and pouts. "It was torturous. And I missed you so much."

He smiles charmingly (he hopes) up at Isak and gives his ass a playful squeeze.

Isak narrows his eyes and his lips twitch. "And your solution to that is a blow job?"

"For starters," Even squeezes Isak's (amazing!) thighs, licks his own lips, and watches Isak’s eyes tracking the movement of his tongue. “Yes?"

Isak's eyes darken and he laughs again. "Like I'm going to say no to that?"

Even grins, then gently pushes Isak up so he can drag off Isak’s boxers and then his own. He moves to lie back against the pillows while Isak straddles Even’s chest with his knees on either side of Even’s head.  _And fuck, yes, this was a good idea_ , Even thinks. Isak's incredible, strong thighs are surrounding his face, making him feel oddly safe and protected (and inexplicably, even more turned on.) Isak's cock is dark pink and hard, leaking against Even’s cheek, and his beautiful green eyes are looking down at him.

Even grins up at him, then licks his lips, watching as Isak's eyes follow the movement of his tongue. He runs both hands up Isak's thighs, feeling the friction of the soft hair and taut strength of the muscles. He runs his thumbs along the soft groove between Isak's hip and groin and feels as Isak shivers beneath his touch.  

Even looks up again to see Isak's flushed face looking down at him, a heady mix of love, lust and frustration, and grins up at him.

"You're so hot, baby." 

Isak laughs and groans, "And you're so annoying!"

Even tsks. "Is that any way to talk to the man who's about to suck your dick?"

"About to? When, next week?" Isak rolls his eyes but he's smirking and Even laughs happily. Then he opens his mouth and swallows Isak down and they both moan simultaneously as Isak's cock hits the back of his throat.

_Jesus fuck_ , Even always knew his lack of gag reflex was wasted on Sonja.

He pulls back a little and tongues Isak's cock as much as he can, swirling around the head, tasting the slit, then goes back to sucking and swallowing with all he's got until Isak moans and makes an aborted little thrust into his mouth.

Even looks up at him, raises his eyebrows and squeezes Isak's hips in confirmation. Isak sighs in relief, then braces himself on the wall above Even’s head and begins to thrust gently into his mouth. Even closes his eyes and brings his hands around to Isak's ass and pulls him further in, relaxing his throat and hollowing his mouth as Isak's cock fucks into him.  

He lets himself just drown in the sensation of Isak, feeling his warm thighs moving on either side of him, the muscles of his ass clenching and flexing under his hands, the soft clean smell of his groin, the hot, hard length of him sliding in and out of Even's throat and mouth, the gasping and moaning sounds he's making above him. Isak’s cock is hitting the back of Even’s throat with every thrust and the feeling of fullness is overwhelming, but in a brilliant way, a way that just makes him crave _more_. Because Isak is in him and around him and everywhere for him right now and this is exactly what Even wanted the minute he set eyes on him earlier (he is a fucking genius, thank you very much.)

Even comes back to himself when Isak's hips stutter a bit, and he gasps out, "Even—" 

Even opens his eyes to look up into Isak's desperate expression, smiles as much as he can around Isak's cock and manages an almost imperceptible nod. Then he hums around Isak's length and Isak immediately chokes and comes, flooding Even’s tongue with salty bitterness and his throat with heat as Isak thrusts wildly into his mouth. It feels like drowning in Isak and Even swallows and swallows and rides the feeling.

Eventually, Isak stills, pulls out, and just manages to throw himself off Even before he collapses onto the bed next to him. Even scoots over to tangle their legs and arms together, hiking Isak's thigh over his hip and pulling Isak's head to rest in the crook of his shoulder. 

Isak is soft and warm and pliant for him, still breathing heavily and allowing Even to move him around like a rag doll. Even clasps Isak close to him, kisses his head, and breathes him in. Sex-drunk Isak is one of his favorite things in the world and something he relishes every chance he can get.  His own cock is still rock hard and aching, but that's a small price to pay for holding a fucked-out Isak. 

Isak lifts his head to kiss him lightly on the lips and mumbles, "thank you," his gaze heavy lidded and soft. God, Even loves this man with every ounce of his being. And, yeah, he is sappy as fuck, as Isak is always reminding him, but he doesn't care. He runs one hand through Isak's sweat-and-shower damp curls and rubs little circles on his hip with the other as Isak's breathing calms. But his breath on Even's neck and thigh over Even's groin is actually not helping Even's current boner situation (so sue him! he's not a saint, just a guy with a hot boyfriend, okay?) so he tries to subtly shift and relieve some of the pressure.

Isak stirs and presses his thigh more firmly onto Even's dick. 

"Need help with that, baby?"

"Fuck, yes please," Even exhales in relief, lifting his hips to grind against Isak's leg. Isak moves as if to get up but Even tightens his arms around him. 

"No, stay. Like this. I want to see you."

Isak smiles in a knowing but sweet way at him and rolls his eyes. "Jesus Christ, you're such a sap."

"Baby, you can have all my sap." 

Isak stares at him, his expression a gratifying mix of astonishment, disbelief and amusement.

"Even, that may be the grossest thing you've ever said to me."

Then he cracks up, collapsing against Even, shaking with laughter.

"I guess I haven't been trying hard enough," Even grins, pleased.

Honestly, making Isak laugh is pretty much the best possible thing Even could do with his time. But even so, he's distracted by the feeling of Isak's body shaking against his, and grinds up into it.

As Isak's laughter subsides, he lifts himself up to lean on one elbow and wraps his hand around Even’s dick. The first touch of Isak's hand around him, warm and firm and familiar, sends a white hot feeling of relief through him. As Isak leans over him, working his length firmly, he leans down to kiss him slowly and Even closes his eyes, kisses back, and just feels. The tastes of Isak, now and from a few minutes ago, mingle in his mouth, Isak's skin is against his, warm and heavy, and Isak's hand is soft and rough around him, moving just the way Even likes. Even pulls back from the kiss and opens his eyes to see Isak watching him intently, with so much love in his gaze that Even feels a completely different kind of shiver run through him.

_This_ , this is why he wanted to keep Isak close to him. As much as Even adores blow jobs (and dear fucking god, does he love blow jobs—best invention ever; thank you, universe) this kind of sex always feels more intimate to him. Feeling Isak flush against him, looking back into warm eyes and feeling completely seen, exposed and vulnerable with Isak's hand enclosing him, this is his favorite thing. 

Even loses that thought in the next second as Isak thumbs the slit at his tip, twists his wrist and Even feels himself hurtling towards his orgasm.

"Isak—" Even chokes out, and Isak smiles at him, open and lovely. 

Immediately, Even's entire body tenses and then he’s spilling over Isak's hand as Isak works him through it.

Even lies there, feeling floppy and boneless as his heart rate slows, while Isak moves to clean him up and then curls back around him. Isak presses kisses to Even’s eyebrow, temple, and cheek and smiles down at him. Even reaches up to run his fingers over Isak’s stubbly jaw.

“This looks good on you,” he mumbles, and Isak quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Is that what’s going on here? My laziness turns you on?”

Even laughs, “Maybe?”

He pulls Isak’s head down towards him and runs his mouth over his jaw, feeling the delicious friction against his lips.

“Okay definitely.” 

Isak laughs and kisses Even briefly on the lips. “Good to know, but don’t get used to it, you dork. I’m shaving it soon.”

Even groans. “So cruel!” But he grins at Isak and follows up with a long, slow kiss.  

Then he mutters against his mouth, “It doesn’t matter; you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, no matter what.”

Isak laughs again and Even pulls him closer, thanking all the universes yet again that he’s here with Isak in this one.

 


End file.
